


he's got game

by thir13enth



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because Shisui is actually paying attention. SakuSasuShi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's got game

**Author's Note:**

> cowritten with [papalogia](papalogia.tumblr.com) on tumblr. (papalogia's [fanfiction link](fanfiction.net/~papalogia))
> 
> yes, i can suppose you can say that we're still in this dead fandom

If Sakura was being honest, she was _not_ enjoying the football game.

Not for one single minute.

And no, it wasn’t because the Konoha University team wasn’t performing as well as she expected — especially against measly Suna University (who was on a losing streak since the beginning of the season) — it was because her damn date was too damn interested in what was going on behind the damn screen of his phone to give a damn about this _monumental game_ of the season!

“Oy, Sasuke!” she exclaimed, tapping his shoulder first before shaking him back and forth. “Look, look!” she yelled, pointing toward the field, her eyes switching back and forth from the game to Sasuke. “Oh my — oh _god_ — oh my _god!_ How did they _miss_ that?!”

“Huh?” he asked, finally looking up.

“The QB just — and the wide receiver was _right there_ to close the 45 yard line but — “ Sakura sputtered, attempting to explain all the details while keeping her emotions in check. “ — but then out of pure _stupidity_ he just — ah! The chance was there and now it’s _over_. We had a _chance_ and just — and _ughhhhhh_ you _missed_ it!” she groaned, exasperated. 

Sasuke gave a noncommittal grunt of what she figured was supposed to be sympathy for the team before upping the brightness on his screen and continuing to scroll.  The light cast odd shadows across his face, making his already narrow features more sallow. 

After mollifying herself, Sakura narrowed her eyes, trying to look over her date’s shoulder to see what exactly was on his screen. It was too bad Sasuke was one of those nerds that put privacy screens on their phone — and honestly who the hell did _that_ — because even though the face of his phone was all there in the open, she could see jackshit. 

Sighing, she looked over to the left of her to see if the person on her other side was appreciating the misfortune that was occurring around the 50-yard line.  The guy was, admittedly, pretty hot.  His hair was dark and unruly, but not bedhead messy.  More ‘I haven’t combed my hair in a week’ messy.  His eyes were black, but sparkling with excitement, and she swore he was wearing eyeliner and mascara.  There was no way that someone’s lashes could be that thick and have eyes that defined without cosmetic aid.  Sakura figured he was in his third or fourth year.  Either that, or he was a freshman who caught on to the ‘pyjama’s all day, every day’ dress sense that seniors carried. 

It took her an extra moment to realize that he was looking at her. He gave her a boyish smile, leaning back into the stadium seat with his arms crossed over his broad chest.  Sakura gave a tentative smile back.  Was it weird if she ignored her date to chat up this cutie? Sure, Sasuke was ignoring her, but…

These were the kinds of things they needed to teach in her ethics class, she thought sourly, not those philosophers whose names she could barely remember.

“Shisui,” he introduced himself — first.

She blinked a few times.  Realizing several long, awkward seconds had passed with his hand extended to her, Sakura shook her head and took his hand.  “Sakura,” she said.  Shisui (that was certainly an odd name) nodded and offered his popcorn bucket. 

The remainder of the third quarter played on, without much hope from Team Konoha. Sakura was beginning to let the game go down as one of the worst she had ever attended in her lifetime, and that was saying something.  Her freshman year, she had seen a player tear their ACL during the home opener in the first quarter.

And when the fifteen minutes of the quarter were up, Sakura took a deep breath and sighed again. “Ugh,” she muttered, loudly.  At her side, Sasuke only hummed in response, still glued to his shitty iPhone.  At her other side, Shisui bopped her shoulder lightly.

Shisui laughed. “We should be fine,” he assured her. “There’s one more quarter left.”

“To make two touchdowns?” she asked, incredulous. “With how they’re playing _now_? I doubt it.”

Shisui shrugged. “You never know.”

She couldn’t help but sigh again, and then turned to Sasuke on her right — who, surprisingly, was still on his phone.

“Alright folks, it’s that time in the game!” the disembodied voice of the announcer called. 

Something akin to dread settled in the pit of Sakura’s stomach, and as a huge, hot-pink pair of animated lips puckered on the jumbotron, followed by a waterfall of bright red hearts, that dread solidified to lead.

The Kiss Cam.

Sakura hated the Kiss Cam with every fibre of her being.  As a pre-med student, Sakura was far more aware than most about the horrors of the various viruses and bacterias, especially those transmitted by spit.  She had had her fair share of kisses in the past, and she could hardly fault excited couples in the crowd for slobbering on screen.  It was when the Kiss Cam zoomed in on two complete strangers that her skin felt like a thousand ants were crawling under it.  Who knew what kind of rancid diseases lay behind that stranger’s mouth? What kind of unknown illnesses they were transmitting? Mono? Herpes? Meningitis? Polio —

“And that lovely couple right there, one of whom has graciously dyed her hair pink for today’s occasion!”

Was shooting herself a viable option? Why why _why_ did she have to have _naturally_ pink hair?

And as if her nightmares had crept right out of her head and into real life, she saw her face appear on the huge pixelated screen.

In fact, she could see her face so clearly that she could see her pupils dilating.

“S-S-Sasuke!” she yelped, pointing shakily at the jumbotron while shaking his thigh.

“Wait, Sakura — I just — “ Sasuke replied to her, his eyes unmoving from his phone’s screen.

“Wha…” Sakura sputtered. She was already flustered for being placed _on the spot_ for the most detestable thing in the world and now Sasuke was _not responding to her_ and now she was going to be _that girl that couldn’t figure it out_ on Kiss Cam.

Kiss Cam! Of _all_ things, too —

Unable to think of a solution, she turned to her left for at least some sympathetic understanding from her newly made companion Shisui while she succumbed to the shame of being _that girl_ that couldn’t get a kiss from her date on Kiss Cam.

Except when she looked to Shisui, she didn’t see any sympathy.

Oh no, no, she got a smirk and a wink from his direction.

Oh, Shisui knew what kind of a predicament she was in — he _got_ it.

And he was going to _get_ it, too.

Without a second’s delay, Sakura grabbed the front of Shisui’s black shirt and yanked him forward with the strength of an Olympic weight-lifter — she knew those goddamn days spent at the gym would pay off one day, and hell yeah, it did because the look of surprise on his face was fucking _priceless._   After just a flicker of hesitation, he cupped her cheek with one hand and slid his free arm down her back to pull her as flush to his body as he could over the seat divider. 

It wasn’t a bad kiss, as far as kisses went.  The force of her yank had caused their teeth to clack uncomfortably at first, but the dull ache was in the back of her mind,  For the most part, she focused on the feel of his baby smooth lips, and the occasional swipe of his tongue.  His butter-and-coke scented breath fanned across her jaw as he broke away.

When Sakura pulled back, everyone in the stadium was hooting and hollering. 

Mortification filled her briefly.  The _entire_ crowd had seen that.  At least half had probably snapchatted that.  For some, it would be on their story.  A full twenty-four hours.  The jumbotron video would probably end up in a YouTube compilation. 

That kiss would be _immortalized_.

After a moment’s deliberation, she shrugged.

Honestly, who cared? That was hot and genuinely satisfying.

“Mmm... _wow_ ,” Shisui murmured, still close enough for her to feel his breath on her lips. She could feel the rumble of his voice on her fingertips.

“Heh…” Sakura laughed softly, smiling.

And for a second, there was nothing but his eyes on her eyes, but then she heard the most alarming gasp from behind her.

“Saku— ...Sh-Shisui?!” Sasuke exclaimed.

“S-Sasuke?!” Shisui also exclaimed.

“You _know_ each other?!” Sakura, too, exclaimed. 

“He’s my _cousin!_ ” they both shouted, pointing at one another.  Sasuke, in his shock, had dropped his phone. 

Well, Sakura mused as she bent to pick it up.  That was one way to get him off it.  If she had known earlier that macking on a not-so-complete stranger would get him to get off, she would have done it much sooner.

Curious as to what had occupied her ‘date’s’ attention the entire game, Sakura brought the phone up to her face.

 **~*N*A*R*U*T*O*~ (@ramenator9000):** lmao **@uchisasu** u just bitter cuz i kciked ur ass at beer pong yesterday and u had to go skinny dipping.  Take ur L! u owe me ramen bich

Sakura’s eye twitched.

“Twitter?!” she screeched so loudly that even the players on the field turned to face her.  “You spent this entire game ignoring me and the players to have a twitter spat with Naruto? You’re hungover?! Seriously?”

“...hn.”

**Author's Note:**

> didn't mean to shit on sasuke lol. he's just occupied
> 
> and honestly i don't care too much for american football myself


End file.
